Endurance One: California
by pgcoolforever
Summary: The First Season Of PG's Endurance Is Ready To Roll!
1. Episode 1

JD: I am here in California waiting for 20 contestants who will embark on an adventure of a life time. These 20 will spend a few weeks in California fighting it out to become Endurance Champions. In the end only two of these contestants will end up winning it all!

Danson: Hi, my name is Danson. I'm 15 years old.

Carol: My name is Carol and I'm 14. I think I can win this show because I am very competitive. I easily make friends so i should have no problem!

Pete: I'm Pete, and I'm 14 years old.

Jenna: Jenna, and I am 15

Brandon: My name is Brandon and I am 15.

JD: These 20 are going to have to not only endure the other contestants, but they will also have to endure the tough challanges and twists on the way

*Shows The Boat*'

Amy: I'm Amy and I am 12 years old. I may be young but i can win!

Leo: My name is Leo and I am 14

Parker: I'm Parker, and I am 14 and here to win!

Carlos: My name is Carlos and I am 15

Jane: I'm Jane and 13

JD: They will also have to endurance eliminations until the end before they can call themselves "Endurance Champions"

*Shows The Back of The Boat*

Chris: My name is Chris and I am 15

Carmen: I'm Carmen and I am 14

Liol: My name is Liol and I'm 15

Kristy: I'm Kristy and I am 15

Harley: My name is Harley and I'm 15. I think if I set my mind to winning then I will win and overcome any obstacle!

JD: Drama will unfold as these 20 will slowly become 2

Marissa: My name is Marissa and I'm 13

Kyle: My name's Kyle and I'm 14. To be honest I don't think the other contestants even have a chance of winning when I'm here! I am very strong and I am determined to make it all the way!

Lindi: My name's Lindi and I am 12 years old

Jason: My name is Jason and I'm 15

Leona: My name's Leona and I'm 12

JD: This is Endurance: California!

Theme Song

20 Contestants

*Shows the 20 contestants standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows The 20 Contestants Meeting JD*

JD: Well everyone... Welcome to California! And more importantly... Welcome to Endurance! You see that way over there...?

*Everybody looks*

JD: Well that is the temple of fate. When we make teams there will be two types of missions. Temple missions will be played for the power to send 2 teams up there... 2 teams will go up, but only one will return.

*Everyone begins looking nervous*

JD: But today you don't have to worry about the temple...

*Everyone gives a sigh of relief*

JD: But you will have to worry about elimination

Brandon: Oh my god!

Amy: No!

JD: We only promised you'd get here... Not that you would stay... For now go over to check out you huts... But only 14 of you will be staying!

*Contestants run off to the huts... Camera pans into the boys huts*

Brandon: I hate our beds...

Danson: Same here...

Liol: Well at least we are here for a prize...

Carlos: Which we don't know what it is...

Kyle: I don't see why you're all complaining! This is great! I'd love to stay here! I don't care about you guys... You have no chance against me anyways...

Leo *Confessional*: Kyle... Is way to over confident and annoying... He has got to go...

*Camera pans to the girls huts*

Carol: Elimination today...

Leona: Ya...

Amy: I'm really nervous...

Carmen: Same here...

*Camera pans to the beach where Carmen, Parker, and Carol are talking*

Parker: I think the three of us should form an alliance until the end... What do you think?

Carol: It's a bit early to make alliances...

Carmen: No it's not... The game starts TODAY! If we all make it past we will become the strongest out here!

Carol: We don't even know how the games going to go! I'm out!

Carmen: Well I'm in...

*Parker and Carmen hug*

*Shows Contestants Meeting With JD at the beach*

JD: Hey everybody!

Everone: Hey!

JD: So how do you like your huts?

Brandon: The huts are fine but the beds... Can use some work...

JD: Well your going to have to live on those so get used to 6 of you will be leaving us forever... Your mission is called hanging on. You see that long rope there

*Everybody looks*

Everyone: Yes

JD: When I say go you will grab onto part of that rope and just hang there for as long as you can. If you fall you are out! The first three guys and the first three girls to fall are out of this game forever!

*Everyone looks shocked and nervouse*

JD: Girls... You will be going first! Get into position

*Girls get up to the rope*

JD: On your marks! Get set! HANG!

*Girls grab onto ropes*

JD: So who do you think is going to fall?

Liol: To be honest... I think Parker doesn't stand a chance

*Camera pans to the girls*

Leona: Awww! This hurts!

Carmen: No way! This is so easy!

JD: Hold on girls!

Jenna: My hands hurt!

Leona: Can someone just fall already!

Jane: Not going to happen!

JD: You girls have been hanging for 2 minutes now! You're doing great!

*Amy lets go with one hand and hangs from one*

Amy: AHHH!

JD: Oh! Amy almost slipped off the rope!

*Boys are shown encouraging Amy*

Brandon: Come on Amy, you can do it!

Parker: I'm slipping!

Carlos: Hold in there Parker!

Parker: I can't do this!

*Shows Parker Falling*

JD: Oh! That's it! Parker is down! 2 more girls fall and the game is over!

Kristy: I can't hold on! My hand are hurting so bad!

*Kristy falls*

JD: Kristy is out! 1 more girl needs to fall in order to get this game over with! Amy's still holding in there with one hand.

Jane: I'm going next! UGHHH!

Liol: Come on Jane!

*Shows somebody falling*

JD: Oh! Amy just fell in! Girls, you are done! Boys get up into position!

Amy *Confessional*: I feel really bad that I am leaving... I know if I really tried I could've stayed on for much longer...

Kristy *Confessional*: I am really mad that I fell... I fell second but still... I really wish i could stay... I feel like I let myself down so much!

Parker *Confessional*: How does falling first feel? Not very good... I really wanted to win this thing but my arms didn't agree I guess...

JD: Guys! Ready! Set! Hang!

*Guys grab onto rope*

*Jason already struggles*

*SPLASH!*

JD: Wow! That was only 20 seconds and Jason is already out!

Leo: I can barely hold on!

Jane: Hold on Leo! You're doing great!

Kyle: This is so easy! I can hold on with one hand

*Kyle lets go of one hand and accidentally slips*

JD: Oh! Kyle was so conident and he slipped! One more to slip!

Kyle: Danget!

Leo:Ughhh! I'm sorry guys!

*Leo drops*

JD: Oh that's it! We now have out final 16!

Leo *Confessional*: It makes me really made that I dropped... I saw Chris about to slip off but then I slipped...

Kyle *Confessional*: I think going into this challange I was really confident... Then I just slipped...

Jason *Confessional*: I held on for 15 seconds and then my hands slipped and now I'm going home...

JD: Infront of me are now the official 16 contestants of endurance... Tomorrow is going to be a tough mission... Get ready for that...! You are free to go until tomorrow... Tomorrow we pick partners!

The End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

Brandon, 15

Lindi, 12

Danson, 15

Carmen, 14

Harley, 15

Chris, 15

Marissa, 13

Pete, 14

Leona, 12

Liol, 15

Carol, 14

Jane, 13

Carlos, 15

Jenna, 15

JD: Last time on Endurance... 20 contestants made their way to california for the adventure of a life time. Unfourtanately they found out that six of them would not survive the first day... Unfourtanately Parker

*Shows Parker*

JD: Leo

*Shows Leo*

JD: Amy

*Shows Amy*

JD: Jason

*Shows Jason*

JD: Kristy

*Shows Kristy*

JD: and Kyle

*Shows Kyle*

JD: Could not survive the first day of competition making them the first 6 to be eliminated... Today... The remaining 14 will become teams as they face a tough Partner Selection On Endurance: California!

Theme Song

20 Contestants

*Shows the 20 contestants standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows The Huts*

Kristy: Who do you all want for your partner...?

Liol: I think me and Carmen would do great together...

Jenna: I was thinking Carlos...

Marissa *Confessional*: Right now everyone is trying to figure out who there perfect match will be... I really don't care who I get...

*Shows Contestants walking to JD*

JD: Today will be the partner mission... I have placed 7 flags in the forest... I have 7 here... They all represent a colour of the endurance teams. Boys will go first. I will randomly pick a name out of this hat. The boy that gets picked will go on this platform through the forest and take one of the flags from this short ride. That will give you a team colour. After all the boys get there colour I will place the remaining 7 of the same colours out there. Girls will then go and at the end of the ride you will find out who your partner is! If you come out without a flag you will be eliminated... Ready\

Everyone: Yes!

Liol *Confessional*: I am so nervous right now... Carmen and I really want to be together but we didn't discuss what colour we wanted...

JD: Here we go... First up is!

*JD Sticks His Hand In The Hat*

JD: Brandon! You ready?

Brandon: Definately!

JD: Hope on and have fun!

*Brandon gets on the ride*

Brandon *Confessional*: The ride was kind of bumpy and it took a minute but I was fine...

*Brandon Picks a Green Flag*

JD: It looks like he took the flag of his choice and is off on the other side!

*Platform arrives back*

JD: Okay next up is... Carlos!

Carlos: I'm ready!

*Carlos gets on the platform and star moving*

Carlos *Confessional*: I wasn't sure which flag I wanted so I just picked the one that was closest to me which was Orange...

*Carlos Picks The Orange Flag*

*Ride Comes Back*

JD: Okay, Next is Danson!

*Danson gets on platform*

Danson *Confessional*: Me and the girl that I wanted didn't even think about colours so I'm just going to hope I pick the right one...

*Danson Picks A Yellow Flag And Gets off At The end Of The Ride, Ride Comes Back To JD*

JD: Next Up Is... Harley!

*Harley Gets On The Ride And Starts Moving*

Harley *Confessional*: I decided to close my eyes and when I opened them the flag that was closest is what I picked...

*Harley Picks A White Flag*

*Ride returns to JD*

JD: Three left... Next up will be Liol...

*Liol gets on ride*

Liol *Confessional*: Well since I didn't talk to Carmen I didn't really care which flag I picked...

*Liol Picks A Blue Flag*

*Ride comes back*

JD: Okay... Chris, and Pete... Chris... You're up!

Chris: Yes!

*Chris Gets On The Ride*

Chris *Confessional*: Well I just went in and picked my favourite colour out of the remaining two...

*Chris Picks a Red flag*

*Ride comes back*

JD: Pete... You really have no choice of colour... So go in there and grab the flag left and I will meet you at the end later!

*Pete gets on ride and picks the purple flag*

*Ride comes back and JD puts the other flags in the forest*

JD: Now it's time for the girls! Marissa will be up first

*Marissa goes into the forest and picks out a Yellow flag*

*Marissa Exits Ride and Hugs Danson as she Finds Out They Are Partners*

JD: Well now they know there partners... You 6 girls still don't know... But next is Carmen...

Carmen: YAY!

*Carmen goes in the ride and picks a Orange flag*

*Carmen hugs Carlos*

JD: Next up will be... Jenna!

*Jenna picks a White flag and goes to hug her partner!*

Jenna: Harley! YAY!

JD: There are four more of you and four more boys there needing a partner. Leona, you're next!

*Leona picks a green flag*

Leona: Who is green?

Brandon: ME! YAY!

*They hug*

JD: Lindi... You're next...

*Lindi gets on*

Lindi: I guess Purple...

*Lindi picks purple*

Lindi: Purple anybody?

*Lindi and Pete hug*

JD: It's down to Jane, and Carol... How bout we have Carol go?

*Carol gets on and picks blue*

*Carol and Liol hug*

JD: Jane go out and get the last flag

*Jane picks red flag and gets to the other side*

Chris: Hey partner!

Jane: Hi!

*They hug*

*JD gets on ride and meets up with them*

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol

The Red Team: Chris & Jane

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi

The White Team: Harley & Jenna

JD: So you are now the official 14 teams of endurance! Congratulations! Meet me in 1 hour over by the piece polls! You are free to go!

Pete *Confessional*: I Think walking back to the huts Liol and Carol were both sort of not talking to each other at all... I don't think they like each other at all and that might affect the game...

Liol *Confessional*: To be honest... I hate my partner... she is so annoying and ughhh!

Harley *Confessional*: Pete and Lindi seem like the perfect team... That is going to definately effect the decisions my team makes...

*In a special spot*

Harley: Hey Jenna!

Jenna: Hi!

Harley: Sit...

*Jenna sits*

Harley: So right now who do you think will be a threat...?

Jenna: I think threat wise will be The Orange, Yellow, and Green teams will be strong...

Harley: I think that's good for threat wise... But I observed that Pete and Lindi get along the best and Liol and Carol get along the least...

Jenna: I noticed that to!

*Shows the Green team*

Brandon: So...

Leona: so...

Brandon: Who would you send if you had the chance

Leona: No doubt White, and Purple...

Bradon: Why?

Leona: White seems strong and Purple get along really, really well!

Bradon: True...

*Teams meet JD*

JD: Welcome back everyone... Everyone liking there partner so far?

*Everyone nods. Blue team keeps quiet*

JD: Blue team... The only team not nodding or anything... Are you two getting along okay?

Liol: Well we haven't really even talked or anything... I just think we both think we are exacty oppisites...

JD: Well a big part of Endurance is getting along with your partner... Well now I am going to tell you about the pyramid pieces of Endurance... You will need all 13 of these pieces if you want to win... There is Endurance, Teamwork, Heart, Leadership, Persverance, Courage, Strength, Luck, Ingenuity, Stratagey, Knowledge, Friendship, and Karma

Mariss: We are going to bring the house down!

Danson: Ya!

JD: I am going to pick randomly for a team to pick their piece... Yellow team! Why don't you choose first?

Danson: Okay... What do you want?

Marissa: We will take teamwork!

JD: Teamwork for the yellow team! Now moving to the Purple team...

Lindi: We will take Courage

JD: Okay! Courage is all yours... Now for orange!

Carlos: I think we are going to take Heart!

JD: Heart it is! Now going to White...

Harley: We want Strength

JD: It will take alot of strength to get through this game! How bout green?

Brandon: We want friendship

JD: Friendships can get you very far in this game! Now for red

Jane: Can we have Knowledge?

JD: Sure! Now for blue

Liol: We will take luck!

JD: Okay! Now you all have your first piece... Tomorrow will be your first endurance mission! Talk to your partners and get ready! You are free to go!

*At a hiding spot*

Chris: Hey... I think we should really make an alliance...

Pete: Why?

Chris: I hear people want to send us...

Pete: Ya thats what I heard also... They want red gone and purple along with them...

Chris: So alliance?

Pete: Ya!

*They Shake Hands*

*Camera Goes To White Team Talking*

Harley: Purple and Red really need to go!

Jenna: Why?

Harley: I heard them talking about an alliance together and they could end up a strong alliance...

Jenna: Okay... So If we win we send Red and purple then?

Harley: Ya!

Jenna: If you say so!

The End Of Episode 2

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Red Team: Chris & Jane Pieces: Knowledge

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength


	3. Episode 3

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Red Team: Chris & Jane Pieces: Knowledge

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Last time on Endurance: California... The final 14 were paired up in teams... Everyone seemed pretty happy

Pete *Confessional*: I Think walking back to the huts Liol and Carol were both sort of not talking to each other at all...

except for Blue

Liol *Confessional*: To be honest... I hate my partner... she is so annoying and ughhh!

JD: Will this effect their chance of winning the game? Today the final 7 teams will play there first endurance mission

*Shows Jenna putting a triangle down somewhere*

JD: Who will recieve the samahdi? Find out today on Endurance: California!

Theme Song

7 Teams

*Shows the 7 Teams standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows the sun rising*

JD: Anyone in there?

Pete: Yup!

JD: Come on out then!

*Everyone comes out of the huts*

JD: Okay... Well you're put in teams... This game really needs to start some movement... Which is why today you will be playing an Endurance mission!

Brandon: Yup!

JD: Normally we would play for a samahdi which normally will give something bad to whichever team the winning team decides to give it to but today we will play for a good samahdi to kick of the season!

Jenna: Sweet!

JD: The winner will be able to give it out to anyone if they want... Or they can keep it! The mission will be in about an hour! Meet me on the beach! You are free to go!

*Everyone runs off in diffrent directions*

Jane: We need to get rid of White and Green

Lindi: Agreed...

Jane *Confessional*: Right now the competition is pretty much pumped high because everyone really wants that samahdi...

*Teams meet JD*

JD: Okay... Today as you know, you will be playing for a good samahdi... But you will also be playing for the Leadership piece which makes it even more important

*Everyone looks nervous*

JD: In front of me are 7 rows of 5 squares... I will be randomly picking a team to start this mission off and that team will get two triangles... You will place those triangles anywhere on the board... Then you will pick the next team that will place two triangles. Once a team has five triangles they are out! Lets start... Purple team will start us off today...

Pete: Wow... Ummm... I think we should each put one down?

Lindi: Sure... I will put mine on blue

Pete: Mines going on blue also

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol - 1/5

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 0/5

JD: And who's going next?

Pete: Red...

JD: Okay red team. Place them where you want

Chris: Were going to put both on blue

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol - 2/5

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 0/5

Liol: Looks like they want us gone...

Carol: I Wonder why!

Liol: What's that supposed to mean?

Carol: Oh God... Figure it out!

JD: Okay now red... Who's going next...

Chris: I think we are going to let white go next...

Harley: Yes!

JD: And white where are you putting your triangles?

Jenna: We are going to put one on red and one on purple

Chris: Oh god!

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol - 2/5

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 0/5

JD: And white... Who's going next?

Harley: we are going to let green go next...

JD: Green... Where are you putting yours?

Leona: Both are going on blue

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol - 3/5

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 0/5

JD: Wow... It looks like everyone wants blue gone... Green who will be going next?

Brandon: Orange

JD: Carlos... Where is your team going to place the two triangles?

Carlos: Blue...

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol - 4/5

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 0/5

JD: One more on blue and they're out... Who's going next orange?

Carlos: Yellow

JD: Marissa... Tell me where your team is placing the two triangles...

Marissa: We are going to eliminate blue...

Liol: Dang!

JD: Blue team... You guys are out! Come over here... Danson... Tell me whos going next

Danson: we decided to let purple next

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 0/5

Pete: We are going to put bout on white teams...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 1/5

JD: and who is going next?

Lindi: Red

JD: red team... Where are you putting them

Chris: Both on white...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 2/5

JD: And who is going next?

Jane: Yellow

Marissa: We are going to put both on white

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 3/5

JD: and who is going next?

Danson: The purple team...

JD: Purple team where are you putting the pieces on?

Lindi: Both on white

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

The White Team: Harley & Jenna - 4/5

JD: and I almost don't need to ask... But who is going next?

Pete: Red...

Chris: We are putting both on White

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

JD: That means white is now out... We are down to five... Red... Who is going next?

Chris: Orange...

Jane: No! Yellow

*Yellow Begin To Talk*

Chris: It's not fair that orange isn't playin the game...

Jane: Are you here to win!

Chris: I'm here to play fair...

Jane: Have It You Way Then! GOSH!

JD: Red Team... I need an answer...

Chris: Orange is going next

Carlos: Yes!

JD: Orange... Where are you putting your pieces?

Carmen: We are going to put both on yellow...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 1/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

JD: And who is going next?

Carlos: Green...

JD: Where are you putting them green?

Brandon: Both on Yellow...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 2/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

JD: Who is going next?

Leona: Red...

*Red Talk*

Chris: Okay you see this right here... Now if we stick with Orange, and Green one of us will win and one of us will get the reward instead of the strong teams...

Jane: I guess...

JD: Where are you putting your pieces?

Chris: Yellow...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 3/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

JD: It seems like Orange, Red, and Green are now in power and are aiming to get yellow out... Who's goin next red?

Jane: Orange...

JD: Orange... I almost don't need to ask... Where are they goin?

Carmen: Both on Yellow

*Cues Music*

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa - 4/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

JD: One more on yellow and they will be out... Orange... Who is going next?

Carlos: Green...

JD: Where are the pieces going green?

Marissa: Please... Not us!

Leona: They are going on yellow

Danson: No!

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 0.5/5

JD: Green team... Who is going next?

Leona: Red...

JD: Where is red going to put the pieces?

Jane: Purple...

Pete: What! I Thought we had an alliance...!

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 1.5/5

JD: And who is-

Chris: Orange...

JD: Orange team... Where are you placing the pieces...?

Carmen: Purple...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 2.5/5

JD: And who is going next...?

Carmen: Green

JD: Green... Where are you placing your pieces?

Leona: Like the rest... Both are going on purple...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 3.5/5

JD: It looks like it's going to end up with Red, Orange, and Green batling it out for the win today! Green... Who is going next?

Brandon: Purple... No just Kidding! Red...

JD: Haha... Red... Both on purple?

Chris: Yes sir...!

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0/5

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi - 4.5/5

JD: Purple... You only need 1 triangle to be out... Who is going next red?

Jane: Orange

Carlos: 1 on purple and the other on... Green

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 0/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0.5/5

JD: Green is next then... Where will you put the pieces?

Leona: Both on orange

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 1/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 0.5/5

JD: and red is going next... So where are you putting them

Chris: Both on Green

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 0.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 1/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 1.5/5

JD: It looks like their trying to just keep it evened out... Orange is next...

Carmen: Both are going on red

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 1.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 1/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 1.5/5

JD: Green team..?

Leona: Both are going on Orange

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 1.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 2/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 1.5/5

JD: Now over to red...

Jane: We are putting both on orange

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 1.5/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 3/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 1.5/5

JD: Orange team now...

Carlos: One on each

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 2/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 3/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 2/5

JD: Now for green

Leona: Both on red

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 3/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 3/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 2/5

JD: Now for red's choice

Chris: Both on green

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 3/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 3/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 3/5

JD: Now over to orange

Carlos: Both on green

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 3/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 3/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 4/5

JD: Now for green

Leona: Both on orange

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 3/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 4/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 4/5

JD: now for red... You have a big choice... You can either eliminate one of these teams or slpit the pieces...

Chris: We are going to split the pieces

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 3/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 4.5/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 4.5/5

JD: Now moving over to orange...

Carlos: We are putting both on red

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - 4/5

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 4.5/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 4.5/5

JD: Now for green team... You have to eliminate 1 team... But which one?

Leona: We are putting both on red

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen - 4.5/5

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - 4.5/5

JD: red team! After all that... You're out! Now orange... You can either eliminate yourself and let green win or eliminate green... The choice is yours

*Orange Talks*

Carlos: We are going to eliminate... Green...

JD: That means Orange team wins the piece and the special samahdi..!

Carlos: Yay!

JD: Now here you go Carmen... Crack open the samahdi...

*Carmen Cracks The Samahdi Open*

JD: That right there is four people... Two of them seem to be switching sides... That is because you guys will be switching two teams...

Carlos: Oh My Gosh...

JD: Right now you have a lot of power... Think about it and go back to your huts...

*Orange runs off*

Carlos: Who should we switch?

Carmen: I know who we shouldn't switch... Blue...

Carlos: Ya... They dont get along so there is nothing to worry about

Carmen: I was thinking White and Red...

Carlos: Same... White is strong together and Red get along really well...

Carmen: That's what we'll do! Don't tell anyone...

Carlos *Confessional*: This is a big decision that we have to make but it has to be done...

*Shows teams walking towards JD*

JD: Right now the team standings are at this...

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Red Team: Chris & Jane Pieces: Knowledge

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: But by the end of tonight... They will be diffrent... Orange... have you decided who will be switched?

Carlos: Yes we have...

JD: Who is the first team that you will be switching?

Carmen: Okay... The first team is... White...

*Jenna begins to cry*

JD: And who is the second team?

Carmen: You know what... I can't do this... This is to big of a decision...

JD: Do you want five minutes to talk about it over there?

Carlos: Yes please

*Orange Team Goes Over To Talk*

The End Of Episode 3

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Red Team: Chris & Jane Pieces: Knowledge

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength


	4. Episode 4

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Red Team: Chris & Jane Pieces: Knowledge

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership

The Yellow Team: Danson & Marissa Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Lindi Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Last time on Endurance... The 7 teams played for a good samahdi and a piece... After winning the samahdi orange team found out it was a team switch... After deciding who to switch Carmen changed her mind at the last minute

"JD: Do you want five minutes to think about it over there?

Carlos: Yes please!"

JD: Who will be switched? Also the 7 teams will play their first temple mission. Who will end up at the temple of fate and who will go home? Found Out On Endurance: California!

Theme Song

7 Teams

*Shows the 7 Teams standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows orange Talking*

Carmen: I think we should change our minds...

Carlos: Whatever you want...

Carmen: We should change _ and _.

Carlos: Fine...

*Orange walk back*

JD: Have you decided?

Carlos: Yes

JD: Who's the first team?

Carmen: Purple

*Pete and Lindi Hug and Cry*

JD: and the second?

Carmen: Yellow

*Marissa begins to cry... Danson smiles secretly*

JD: Maissa and Lindi... Switch spots

*They switch*

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Red Team: Chris & Jane Pieces: Knowledge

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership

The Yellow Team: Danson & Lindi Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Well as the switch is over with and Orange team has guilt over them you might want to think about something else... Elimination... Because tonight two teams will go up to temple but only one will come back... Get ready for that...

*Purple Team Talks*

Pete: Right now I really hate Orange... It's not that I dont like you but me and Lindi became really good friends...

Marissa: I understand... I think we should tell them straight out that if we win today they will be going up to temple...

Pete: Don't do that! We will become a target... They have a bunch of friends

Marissa: Fine

*Shows Orange Team Talking*

Carmen: I'm not sure if the switch today was a good idea...

Carlos: Well it was your decision

*Marissa Approaches*

Marissa: I Hate You Guys!

Carmen: And we care because?

Marissa: If we win today you guys are going straight to temple!

Carlos: Okay then were safe... Cause you wont win...

Marissa: Be prepared!

*Marissa Walks Away*

*Shows The White Team Talking*

Harley: Do you consider ourselves targets?

Jenna: I don't know... We were the second one eliminated yesterday...

Harley: We really have to win today...

Jenna: Ya...

*Shows Orange Approaching Pete*

Carmen: Hey Pete...

Carlos: You might wanna watch your new partner...

Pete: Why?

Carmen: She came up to us a swore that if you guys won today we would go up to temple...

Pete: UGHHHH! I told her not to say anything!

Carlos: Now we are rethinking out original temple plan... And I can tell you it's not looking good for you

Pete: I'll go talk to her...

Carmen: Good!

*Orange Walks Away*

*Pete Goes To Marissa*

Pete: Why did you do that!

Marissa: Do what?

Pete: Don't play dumb with me! You told Orange that we would send them if we won today!

Marissa: I didn't say that...

Pete: Oh ya! Whatever! Just don't ruin this for me!

Marissa: Don't ruin this for me!

Pete: I'm not the one getting in peoples face and telling them that we are going to send them!

Marissa: Oh god! Here we go again!

Pete: Wow! You don't even realize what you did wrong!

*Pete walks away*

*Shows Pete walking towards Lindi*

Pete: Im miserable with my new partner...

Lindi: Ya... I miss you...

Pete: She told Orange that we would send them if we won today! And I told her not to! She doesn't even realize what she did wrong

Lindi: So now you're a target?

Pete: Pretty much...

Lindi: I got your back... We will try and help you today...

Pete: Thanks... It's times like these I wish we were partners again...

*Shows contestants walking towards the beach*

JD: Welcome to your first Temple Mission... Todays mission will be the last mission for one of you teams... Todays mission is called Fireball... Out there in the water are 7 platforms... One of you team members will go out there... The other will stay here and sling balls at there partner using this giant slingshot. If the partner on the platform catches the ball they can eliminate any team who didn't... Get into position!

On Platform:

Blue: Liol

Red: Jane

Orange: Carlos

Yellow: Lindi

Green: Leona

Purple: Marissa

White: Jenna

JD: Okay! People on the beach! Shoot it!

*Players On Beach shoot the ball*

Carmen: Come On Carlos!

*Shows One Person Catching It*

Carlos: Yaaahhhh!

JD: Orange team! You guys are the power house here! Who are you going to eliminate?

Carlos: I think we are going to eliminate Purple

*Pete glares at Marissa*

Blue: Liol

Red: Jane

Orange: Carlos

Yellow: Lindi

Green: Leona

White: Jenna

JD: Okay! Now shoot!

*People On The Beach Shoot*

*Shows Balls Being Flung But Nobody Catching Any*

JD: No one got that! Shoot again!

*People on beach shoot*

Jenna: I Got It! WOOOOHHH!

JD: Jenna has the white ball! White... Who are you going to eliminate?

Harley: We are going to eliminate Orange

Carlos: Dang!

Blue: Liol

Red: Jane

Yellow: Lindi

Green: Leona

White: Jenna

Carol: Actually catch it this time Liol!

Liol: Im trying!

JD: Shoot!

*People On Beach Shoot*

Haley: Yes! You got it!

JD: White's got it again! Wow! 2 in a row! Who are you going to eliminate?

Jenna: Green?

Harley: Sure

JD: Green you're out of here!

Leona: Dang!

Blue: Liol

Red: Jane

Yellow: Lindi

White: Jenna

JD: We are down to four... Who wants this the most? Shoot!

*People on beach shoot but no one catches it*

JD: Everyone missed that one! Shoot again!

*They shoot it and one team catches*

JD: Wow! Blue team! With no teamwork here it seems like you have just worked together to get a catch! Who are you going to eliminate

Liol: You choose...

JD: This could be the start of teamwork for your team! Carol... Who are you eliminating?

Carol: White

Jenna: Dang!

Blue: Liol

Red: Jane

Yellow: Lindi

JD: Shoot!

*Beach People Shoot*

Lindi: I have it!

JD: Yellow team has caught it! Who are you guys going to eliminate?

Danson: Ummm... Who do you want to eliminate?

Lindi: Red?

Danson: Okay!

JD: red, you're out... It now comes down to Yellow and Blue... Both of you have caught one so far so try and catch one of the next!

Blue: Liol

Yellow: Lindi

JD: Shoot!

*No One Catches*

JD: Shoot again!

*No One Catches*

*After Many Other Catches*

JD: shoot!

*Shows Balls being flung. Camera pans over to the blue team*

Liol: Dang! I dropped it!

*Then shows the yellow team*

Lindi: Iiii... Got it!

JD: Yellow team! You guys win! You now have the power to send two teams up to temple... Up at temple only one of those two teams will come back... Make a wise decision and I will meet you at the circle of decisions in an hour...

Lindi: Thank you JD

*Yellow Hugs and Then Everyone Makes Their way Out Of The beach*

*Camera Pans To Green Talking*

Brandon: I'm so mad!

Leona: I know... I'm sorry... I could have done a lot better...

Brandon: No I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at white... I didn't think they would eliminate us...

Leona: Lets just hope we are safe tonight...

Brandon: Yaa...

*Camera Pans To Purple*

Marissa: I can't believe we were first out

Pete: I can!

Marissa: Give it up already man!

Pete: You told them you would send them! How can you be shocked that we were first out!

Marissa: You know what! There is no teamwork here! I hope we get sent tonight and go home!

*Marissa storms off and approaches the yellow team*

Marissa: Send purple

Lindi: Huh?

Marissa: You heard me! Send purple!

Danson: Why?

Marissa: We have no teamwork here and there is no point of being here!

Lindi: We'd happily send you but I'm not sending Pete

Marissa: You'd happily send me? Wow! Everyone hates me here!

*Marissa storms off*

Lindi: So who are we sending?

Danson: Do you think we should send pur-

Lindi: No! I'm not sending Pete!

Danson: Then how bout White?

Lindi: I'm fine with that... And orange?

Danson: I don't know... I think we should keep orange in...

Lindi: Why?

Danson: If they leave their pieces behind then it wont be given to us if we sent them home...

Lindi: True.. Then...

Danson: How bout _

Lindi: If you think that's a smart decision then go ahead!

*Teams go to meet JD*

JD: Todays game was pretty intense and interesting... It was the first game that showed what the two newly switched teams could do... It proved that one of them works really well together... and it seems to have torn apart the other... What's wrong purple?

Pete: Marissa has been going around saying stuff that she shouldn't have said and she doesn't even realize that she's doing something wrong...

JD: Marissa... What do you think about this topic?

Marissa: I still don't understand why he's making such a big deal... I was being truthful when I told Orange we would have sent them up to temple if we had won and I was being honest to Yellow when I told them I wanted to be sent up to temple

Pete: You told them that? What is wrong with you?

JD: Settle down guys... Anyways, you guys are going to have to work past your problems if you want to win this game! Now it's time for the decision... Yellow team... Who are you going to send to temple?

Lindi: Well it was a really tough decision... But we are going to send...

Danson: White...

Lindi: and Red

*Jenna begins to cry and hugs Harley*

JD: White, red... At sunset you will make the long hike up to the temple of fate... Up there one of you will be eliminated tonight... I will see you in an hour up there...

*Teams leave*

Marissa *Confessional*: I want to go home!

*Red and White pack Together*

Chris: I don't want to go home... This game means so much to me

Harley: I know... we've been through so much already... And now just to see it slip away because Yellow sent us to temple...

Chris: My piece is going to you if we are eliminated

Harley: Same you...

*Yellow and Pete are shown talking*

Pete: Thank you so much for not sending us!

Lindi: No problem! I would never send you... No matter what Marissa says

Pete: Please! Don't mention Marissa!

Danson: Still fighting I guess?

Pete: She is so hard headed!

Lindi: We know...

*Shows Everyone Outside the Huts*

Harley: Good bye everybody!

Everybody: Bye!

*White and Red star their hike*

Carmen: I hope you come back White!

Jane: Thanks alot!

Leona: I want you to come back red! Don't worry!

*Red and White reach the temple of fate...

JD: Red on the left... White on the right

*Teams get into position*

JD: In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element

*Shows Red Talking*

Chris: Should we pick wood?

Jane: Sure...

*Red and white both hand their bamboo in*

JD: I will now put them in the burning fire...

*He does*

JD: May the dominate element rise now

*Element Rise*

*Red Hugs*

Chris: Yes!

JD: Red you picked wood... White you picked water... Wood floats on water... Red that is one win for you. One more and you will be headed back to camp. White, one more loss and you will be leaving... Pick your next element

*Teams Pick*

JD: may the dominate element rise now

*Element rise*

Harley: Wooo!

Jenna: Ya!

*White Hugs*

JD: White you picked wood this time... Red you picked water! Exact oppisites... You have now tied it up! Pick what will be your final element

Chris: Fire?

Jane: Ya!

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the final dominate element rise now

*Element Rise*

JD: Oh! White team! You picked water while red picked fire! You did it!

*Jane begins to cry and hugs Chris*

JD: You are now going back to camp. Red team... I'm sorry but you are going home... You still have to write a note though telling us which team will recieve you piece... Thanks for playing

*White runs up to Red and they hug*

*Red dissapears behing fire*

JD: White team you did it! Go back and let them know that White can not be stopped!

Harley: Thanks JD

*White Returns*

Jenna: Were Back!

*Everyone makes commotion and group hugs white*

The End Of Episode 4


	5. Episode 5

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership

The Yellow Team: Danson & Lindi Pieces: Teamwork

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Last time on endurance... The yellow and Purple teams were switched and The 7 teams competed in their first temple mission. The newly formed yellow team came out ontop with their first win. They sent White and Red up to temple and after tying it up for the 2nd round white team won the third round meaning they would return... Today the remaining 6 teams will compete for a samahdi.

Theme Song

6 Teams

*Shows the Final 6 Teams standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows Final 6 Walking Out To See JD*

JD: Good Morning Everyone! Last night it must have been hard seeing the Red team leave eh?

everyone: Ya...

JD: White team... How did it feel up there to be with them as they were eliminated?

Harley: I think we were both very nervous that we would end up going home... But we were so happy to be staying

JD: Does anyone have any idea who will be getting red's piece?

Jenna: Well we were talking before temple and they said they would give us their piece...

JD: Okay well let's have Jenna read the letter today

Jenna: Okay... It says...

Dear Final 6,

It has been a blast to be on endurance

Blue - At the beginning you guys seemed to be complete oppisites but now it looks like your getting along much better. Congratulations!

Green - We haven't really gotten the chance to know you very well but you seem like cool people! Good Luck!

Purple - It seems like you two have taken over blues spot as least teamwork... Pete... You were one of my best friends out here but Marissa... You need to watch what you say...

Orange - You guys seem really nice and I think you will make it far in this game because you guys have great teamwork... Maybe even the best teamwork here! Have Fun And Do Your Best!

Yellow - Even though you sent us I think you are really nice... I don't really understand Lindi though because we had an alliance...

White - You guys played a great game at temple... We wish you good in the game!

Overall, Good luck to all the teams... It was a hard decision but our piece is going to the... Orange team...

Love, Chris, and Jane

Carmen: Woa!

Carlos: I did not expect that!

JD: White... How does that feel?

Harley: I am so mad... We've been betrayed...

Jenna: I can't believe they lied to us like that... We would have given them our piece!

JD: Well... Orange. That piece extends your lead even more! You now have 3 pieces while everyone else has 1... Today will be your second endurance mission... You will be playing for a samahdi and the Stratagey piece... And... We will be playing right now

Lindi: Wha?

JD: Yup! No resting today! You are going to play the mission first thing today... Then... Tonight will be your temple mission

Pete: Oh my gosh...

JD: So... Tonight another team will go home! Lets go over to the beach

*Everyone goes to the beach*

JD: Todays game is going to be played for a samahdi and the Endurance piece and it is called Name picker. It is pretty much a completely random game. I wrote everyones name and put it in this hat... I will pick out a name and which ever name comes out can eliminate any person from the game until only one person is left. I will pick the first name now

Brandon

Lindi

Danson

Carmen

Harley

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Carol

Carlos

Jenna

*JD Sticks Hand In And Picks Out A Name*

JD: and it is... Carol

Carol: I think I am going to eliminate Harley

JD: Harley... You're out

Brandon

Lindi

Danson

Camen

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Carol

Carlos

Jenna

JD: Now I will pick the next name

*JD picks a name*

JD: It is... Lindi

Lindi: I will eliminate Carmen

JD: Carmen! You're out!

Brandon

Lindi

Danson

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Carol

Carlos

Jenna

JD: The next name is...

*JD Picks Name*

JD: Jenna!

Jenna: I will eliminate Carol

Brandon

Lindi

Danson

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Carlos

Jenna

JD: Carol is out! The next name is...

*JD Picks A Name*

JD: Brandon!

Brandon: I think I will eliminate Lindi

Brandon

Danson

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Carlos

Jenna

JD: I will now choose the next name

*JD picks a name out*

JD: Marissa!

Marissa: I am going to eliminate Carlos

JD: Orange is now out! The next name is now being picked...

Brandon

Danson

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Jenna

JD: Jenna!

Jenna: I will eliminate Brandon

JD: Brandon... You're out!

Danson

Marissa

Pete

Leona

Liol

Jenna

JD: There is at least one person from each team discluding orange! The next name is...

*JD Picks Name*

JD: Jenna again!

Jenna: I will eliminate Marissa!

Marissa: Awww...

Danson

Pete

Leona

Liol

Jenna

JD: We now are moving into finding the winner... Lets go

*JD Sticks hand In*

JD: The next person is... Danson!

Danson: I will eliminate... Jenna

Danson

Pete

Leona

Liol

JD: White team is now out! Here I go...

*JD Picks Name*

JD: Its Leona!

Leona: I will eliminate Danson

Pete

Leona

Liol

JD: Picking again...

*JD Picks Name*

JD: it is Liol!

Liol: I will eliminate Pete!

JD: Pete! You're out... Now when I pick a name they can either choose to eliminate the other team or they can eliminate themselves... I will pick now

*JD Picks The Final Name*

Leona

Liol

JD: It is... Liol!

Liol: I will eliminate... Green!

*Liol and Carol Hug*

JD: Blue team! Congratulations! You have just got your first win! Here your piece... Make a wise decision of who to give the samahdi to... I will meet you all in an hour!

*Teams Leave Beach*

*Shows Blue Team*

Liol: I can't believe we won today...

Carol: I think everyone in this game underestimated us because we didn't get along at first... But now look! 2nd place!

Liol: Who should we give the Samahdi to?

Carol: I'm not sure...

*Shows Green Team Talking*

Brandon: Do you think they will give it to us?

Leona: I don't see why they would... we haven't proven anything...

*Goes To Orange*

Carlos: I think they are going to give us the samahdi...

Carmen: Because we have 3 pieces?

Carlos: Ya...

*Teams Go To Meet JD*

JD: Congratulations Today Blue! You won... Meaning you have won the samahdi... The team you give this to will be handicapped for todays temple mission... Who will it be?

Liol: Well we talked long and hard and we decided that we would give it to...

*Silence*

Carol: Orange...

JD: Orange team... What's in here is not good... It will effect you in the upcoming temple mission today... Crack it open and find out what's in it...

*Carlos Cracks It Open*

JD: It's 20 seconds... You will have a 20 second disadvantage in todays temple mission... We are going to get to that mission right now...

*Teams Walk To The Beach*

JD: This game is called walk the plank... There are 6 platforms above the water and a large rope that comes all the way down here... One person will step on the platform while the other person holds them up with the rope. If you let go of the rope the platform will drop and you will be out... Orange team... Carmen you will be going on that trapdoor 20 seconds before anyone else... Get into position

*Girls get Near the platform*

JD: Okay only Carmen go out now!

Carmen: Carful Carlos!

Carlos: I got you! Awww! My arms!

Carmen: Ignore the pain!

JD: 20 seconds is up! The rest of you go on out!

*1 Minute Later*

Carlos: Ughhh!

Pete: Ahhhh!

Liol: Blehhh!

Brandon: GRRRR!

JD: Looks like everyone is feeling the pain! But who is going to outlast the pain?

Lindi: You got this Danson!

*Somebody Drops*

JD: Oh! Marissa just dropped! Purple is out!

Still In:

Blue

Green

White

Yellow

Orange

JD: Orange has been up there longer then anyone else... Can they go and win this game?

Carlos: Yes!

*5 Minutes*

JD: You have been holding in for 5 minutes!

?: AHHH!

*Shows Someone Falling*

JD: Ohh Lindi just fell! Yellow is out! Its now down to...

Still In:

Blue

Green

White

Orange

*10 Minutes From Starting Time*

Carlos: I don't know how much longer I can hold you for!

Carmen: Don't think abou- AHHHH!

*Carmen Falls*

JD: Oh! Orange team is out! The samahdi proved to much!

Still In:

Blue

Green

White

JD: It looks like Liol is starting to struggle

*Carol Drops*

JD: Oh blue is now out!

Still In:

Green

White

JD: It is now down to the final 2 teams... Who wants it the most?

Brandon: I will drop my partner if you promise not to send us...

Harley: Okay...

Brandon: But you swear you wont send us?

Harley: I swear

Brandon: Okay then...

*Brandon Drops Leona*

Jenna: Yes!

*Shows Everyone At The Beach*

JD: White team! Good job! You outlasted everyone else today in this mission meaning you will decide who is going to temple tonight... Make your decision and I will see you in one hour...

*Shows Green Team Talking*

Leona: We were so close!

Brandon: I purposely dropped you...

Leona: What?

Brandon: I would have dropped you soon anyways so I made a deal with white saying I'd drop if they didn't send us...

Leona: Smart!

Brandon: Ya...

*Shows White Talking*

Jenna: Who we gonna send?

Harley: Yellow definatey...

Jenna: Ya... and Orange?

Harley: That would be smart... But if they go home then we wont get their pieces...

Jenna: True...

Harley: How bout _?

Jenna: That works for me...

Harley: So it's decided!

Jenna: Yup!

*Everyone Meets JD at Circle of Decisions*

JD: Welcome everyone... Good job out there in both missions today... Especially Blue and White... White team now gets to choose the two teams that go to temple... Who will they be?

Harley: It came down to...

Jenna: Yellow and Blue

JD: Yellow and Blue... You will need to pack your bags, and say your goodbyes... We leave at sunset for the temple of fate...

*Shows Yellow and Blue packing*

Carol: I can't believe they sent us...

Danson: I understand why they send us... So we don't have any hard feelings...

Liol: Well if we leave tonight they will definately NOT be getting our pieces!

*Teams Meet Outside*

Liol: Group Hug!

*Everyone Group Hugs*

Everyone: 1... 2... 3...! Endurance!

*Blue and Yellow make their way to temple*

JD: In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element

Liol: Pick wood...

Carol: k...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Okay... may the dominate element... Please rise

*Element rise*

JD: Oh! Blue you picked wood... Yellow, you picked water... That is one win for blue. One more and you will go back blue... Yellow... One more loss and you will be headed home... Pick your next element

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the dominate element rise now*

*Element rise*

JD: Woa! Blue team... you picked Fire and yellow team picked wood! Yellow team... you are going home... Thanks for playing... Dont forget to write a note...

Danson: Thanks JD

*Yellow Team Goes To The Fire and Disappears*

JD: Blue team! You did it! You made it past the temple of fate! Go back and tell them that Blue lives on!

*Blue returns to camp*

Liol: Guess who?

Carol: BLUE!

*Everyone Cheers and Hollars and Hugs Blue*

BONUS CLIP

Leona *Confessional*: When Brandon Told me he purposely dropped me I was thinking "What the hell is your problem? Do you not want to win? Then he told me he made a deal and would have dropped me soon anyways with or without the deal I thought he was pretty smart. Sure he acts like a jerk every now and then but he has some smart moments. I definately don't think he is the best person in the world but... He has his ups and downs I guess... More downs though.

End Of Episode 5

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength


	6. Episode 6

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Last time on Endurance... We had two missions... In the endurance mission blue team came out on top earning them a piece and the samahdi... Handicapping Orange... Then in the temple mission White won and sent Yellow and Blue to temple. At temple Yellow was deafeated meaning Blue returns... Today the final 5 play an endurance mission...

Theme Song

5 Teams

*Shows the Final 5 Teams standing outside the huts*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows teams outside the huts withe JD*

JD: Good morning everyone... As you know Yellow was eliminated yesterday... They left a note and their one and only piece... The teamwork piece... Liol... You were up at temple with them last night... Why don't you read the note?

Liol: Sure... It says...

Dear Rockin' 5,

Our journey... Has been amazing! Meeting all of you... Playing the incredible and fierce missions... and in the end it lead us all the way to temple and elimination

Blue, You guys seem to have had the BIGGEST change... From hating each other to winning a mission then on the same day going to temple... Good job at making it back!

Purple, I guess your diffrences are sort of getting put aside? Pete... You know I wish you the best but Marissa... Not so much...

Green, You guys work well together and with a little more effort can make it to the top and win this game

Orange, Obviously the strongest team out here... Three pieces. You guys work really well together and you guys are our guess for who is going to win this game

White, Nothing to say about you really... We sent you you came back... You sent us and now were gone... We don't really have any hard feelings since we sent you... Good Luck?

Now for our teamwork piece... The orange team definately has the most teamwork... So they will be recieving the piece... Good luck everyone!

From, The Amazing Yellow Team

JD: Well there you have it... Orange team... With that piece you now have an amazing lead with 4 pieces... Blue has 2 while everyone else has 1... Today that can change as you will be playing an endurance mission... I will meet you at the beach in an hour...\

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

*At a Secret Spot*

Marissa: That note was mean!

Pete: You know if you haven't acted that way towards me and other teams we would have gotten that piece!

Marissa: Here we go again! We don't even have any teamwork... So we don't even deserve the piece!

Pete: Oh whatever!

*Pete walks away*

*Shows Orange and Blue Talking*

Liol: Hey guys!

Carlos & Carmen: Hey!

Carol: We think that our two teams should form an alliance...

Carlos: Why?

Liol: We're both targets cause we have more then one piece so if we are the strongest we can save each other

Carmen: You got yourself a deal!

*Orange and Blue Shakes Hands*

*At The Beach*

JD: Welcome everyone! Today you are playing for the samahdi and the Perseverance piece... Todays mission is called Search and Drop. You will all start at this starting point, Then you will run to to the other end of the beach where there are coloured balls. You will have a foam platform that is retangular and you will have to put the ball in the middle of that platform and balance it back to the beginning and drop the ball in you bucket. Then keep going. You will have to get 30 balls in the bucket if you plan on winning! By the way... The last place team will automatically be going to temple tomorrow! So keep going until only one team is left playing. Get ready!

*Teams get in position*

Blue - 0/30

Green - 0/30

Purple - 0/30

Orange - O/30

White - 0/30

JD: ON your marks! Get set! Go!

*Teams Run*

JD: It looks like everyone is pretty much even right now... It looks like green got to the balls first

Brandon: Pick up the green one!

*Green puts it on their platform*

Leona: 1, 2, 1, 2.

JD: Green team seems to be working well together! Oh They just dropped it! Put it back on and continue

*1 Minute Passes*

Blue - 1/30

Green - 2/30

Purple - 1/30

Orange - 1/30

White - 2/30

JD: One minute has passed and Green and White have 2 balls while the other teams only have 1

Harley: Come on Jenna! We got this!

JD: Orange just got another one in! Oh and Purple got another one! Blue just dropped theirs!

Blue - 1/30

Green - 2/30

Purple - 2/30

Orange - 2/30

White - 2/30

JD: Blue is behind right now while the other 4 teams have 2 in each! And White just got their third in!

Blue - 1/30

Green - 2/30

Purple - 2/30

Orange - 2/30

White - 3/30

10 minutes later

JD: Everyone is struggling! White and Green are in the lead while the other teams are tied!

Blue - 6/30

Green - 8/30

Purple - 6/30

Orange - 6/30

White - 8/30

Liol: Come on Carol! We have to win this!

*Shows a Teams Ball Dropping*

JD: OH! White just dropped! Green is now in the lead it looks like as they pass White... Oh Green got one in!

Blue - 6/30

Green - 9/30

Purple - 6/30

Orange - 6/30

White - 8/30

Jenna: Stupid Plank!

*She Starts Laughing*

Harley: Lets go!

JD: Blue's got another one in

Blue - 7/30

Green - 9/30

Purple - 6/30

Orange - 6/30

White - 8/30

JD: Remember what your playing for! First place team wins samahdi and a piece. Last place goes to temple tomorrow!

*Another Ten minute passes*

Blue - 16/30

Green - 18/30

Purple - 13/30

Orange - 15/30

White - 16/30

JD: Purple is really struggling to work together!

Marissa: Come on lift!

Pete: I AM!

Marissa: Well do a better job!

Pete: OH! You want to see a better job!

*Pete Drops Plank and Walks Away*

Pete: JD... I Quit this mission...

JD: If you say so! Purple is out and going to temple tomorrow!

Marissa: Oh No Were Not!

*Marissa Picks Up Both Ends And Moves*

JD: Pete... You sure your done?

Pete: Yup!

JD: You know if you loose you will go to temple

Pete: I don't care! My partners stupid anyways!

JD: If you say so... White just got one in!

Blue - 16/30

Green - 18/30

Purple - 13/30

Orange - 15/30

White - 17/30

JD: Now green got one in! Oh Marissa dropped hers!

Blue - 16/30

Green - 19/30

Purple - 13/30

Orange - 15/30

White - 17/30

*Seven minutes after*

Blue - 21/30

Green - 24/30

Purple - 13/30

Orange - 20/30

White - 23/30

JD: The game is all pretty tied up except for Marissa on the Purple team who is still at 13... She hasn't got one in the past seven minutes

Marissa: Shut up...

*Green gets another in*

Blue - 21/30

Green - 25/30

Purple - 13/30

Orange - 20/30

White - 23/30

JD: Green is pretty much on fire! They are doing great! But white isn't far behind!

Blue - 21/30

Green - 25/30

Purple - 13/30

Orange - 20/30

White - 24/30

JD: White got another in! Marissa just got one in!

Blue - 21/30

Green - 25/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 20/30

White - 24/30

JD: Orange got one in!

Blue - 21/30

Green - 25/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 21/30

White - 24/30

*1 Minute Later*

JD: Green got yet another one in and so did white!

Blue - 23/30

Green - 27/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 24/30

White - 26/30

JD: Green is running to the bucket! But white makes it to theirs first! Who is going to make it!

*20 Seconds Passes*

JD: Oh green dropped theirs and White got theirs in!

Blue - 23/30

Green - 27/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 24/30

White - 27/30

JD: If White can hurry and pass Green it's going to be a tough battle!

Marissa: Dang it! I'm done!

JD: That means purple is officially going to temple tomorrow!

*Marissa walks up to Pete*

Marissa: I hate you!

JD: White seems to have caughten up with Green! Oh They both get it in at the same time! Who wants to win the most?

Blue - 23/30

Green - 28/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 25/30

White - 28/30

JD: It's pretty much all about these 2... Blue and Orange only have a slight chance of winning... It looks like white is a little ahead!

Blue - 23/30

Green - 28/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 25/30

White - 29/30

JD: White got theirs in and are running for their final ball! Green also just got theirs in and are running for the final ball!

Blue - 23/30

Green - 29/30

Purple - 14/30

Orange - 25/30

White - 29/30

*Camera pans to green and white*

JD: White is still ahead! Oh they just dropped theirs! They are now pretty much dead tied.

Brandon: Faster!

*Green moves faster and gets ahead of white*

JD: Oh it looks like green has this! If they get this in!

*Shows a ball going into a bucket*

JD: Green team wins!

*Green hugs*

JD: The rest of you come on in... Purple is going up to temple and Green gets another piece and the samahdi... Figure out who will get the samahdi and I will meet you at the circle of decisions in an hour

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

*Shows Green Talking*

Brandon: Were giving it to Orange right?

Leona: Either them or White...

Brandon: Which team?

Leona: I'm not sure... It's hard... But Orange didn't do to well today... and White did...

Brandon: Ya...

*Green Talks more*

*Camera Pans To Purple*

Marissa: I feel like quitting this stupid game!

Pete: Don't worry... We will be eliminated tomorrow...

Marissa: What makes you so sure!

Pete: Why do you care! We both want to go home so I will make sure we do!

Marissa: Whatever...

*Camera Pans to Orange*

Carlos: Were getting the samahdi...

Carmen: Ya... I think so also...

Carlos: We didn't do to well today though...

Carmen: But we still have the most pieces...

Carlos: Ya... I know...

*Shows contestants at the Circle of Decisions*

JD: Todays game was... Weird... To be honest I did not expect a team to quit a mission... Especially when it means going to temple... Anyways... White and Green... You guys both did great today! But in the end... Green came out on top! Green... Who is getting the samahdi?

Leona: It came down to 2 teams then we changed our minds a million times... But it ended up being White

*Orange and White both look shocked*

JD: White come up here... You shocked about that?

Jenna: Sort of... Like we did good in only this one mission... I don't see how we might be a threat...

JD: Well now you have the samahdi... Harley... Crack it open and find out whats in there...

*Harley cracks samahdi and takes out a letter*

Harley: It says... Two extra...

JD: That means that whatever the mission is tomorrow you will have two extra of something... Think about it and get a good nights rest.. Because tomorrow you 5 will become 4

BONUS CLIP

Liol: I'm glad the hear we've had the biggest change in the game. I really don't know why I hated you so much...

Carol: Haha, I know. I guess we just made first impressions of each other and took those for granted.

Liol: I'm really glad Purple team is not getting along! Now they take over us and we can see what would have happened if we still hated each other.

Carol: We are going all the way now, and we are going to prove we had the biggest change!

Liol: Now we're talking!

End Of Episode 6

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength


	7. Episode 7

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa Pieces: Courage

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Last time on endurance California... The final 5 teams played a mission where the last place team would go to temple and first place would win the samahdi and a piece... After giving up in todays mission because of a quarrel, Purple placed themselves gurenteed at temple whilte Green won... They gave the samahdi to White... Who will win today and who will join Purple at temple? Find out today on Endurance!

Theme Song

5 Teams

*Shows the Final 5 Teams standing outside the huts*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows Contestants In The Huts*

Harley *Confessional*: Right now White is quite mad at Green... We used to be friends and now it's fallen all apart...

Jenna *Confessional*: See Ya Later Green! Your going home! Even with the samahdi White will rule this beach!

*Shows Contestants Meeting JD At The Beach*

JD: Morning everyone!

Everyone: Morning JD!

JD: Todays mission is being played for the power to send 1 team to temple... Purple we already know is one team going up... They will still play the mission though... Todays mission is called Slingball... Much like Fireball but on land. One partner will stay here and shoot a ball to the other partner who is standing on one of the platforms over there...

*Teams Looks*

JD: If you catch the ball you will switch positions and keep going... The first team to catch 10 balls wins!

Harley: Sweet!

JD: White team... You got the samahdi meaning you will have to catch 2 extra balls in order to win! Get in position everyone!

*Teams get in position*

Blue 0/10

Green 0/10

Orange 0/10

Purple 0/10

White 0/12

JD: Shoot your first ball!

*Teams shoot*

*Shows someone catching a ball*

JD: Woa! I don't believe this! Marissa caught it! Switch you guys!

Blue 0/10

Green 0/10

Orange 0/10

Purple 1/10

White 0/12

JD: No one else caught it so shoot again!

*Teams shoot*

Jenna: UGHHH!

JD: No one caught that one! Shoot!

*Teams Shoot*

Pete: WOOO!

JD: Pete caught it! Woa! Purple is taking a major spin in this game if they win! They will still go to temple but they will choose who goes with them!

Blue 0/10

Green 0/10

Orange 0/10

Purple 2/10

White 0/12

JD: Purple... Switch spots!

*Purple Switches*

JD: Shoot!

*everyone shoots!

JD: Whites got theirs! Blue has theirs, and Purple... I can't believe this... They got their 3rd! All three teams switch positions...

Blue 1/10

Green 0/10

Orange 0/10

Purple 3/10

White 1/12

JD: I thought Purple wants to be eliminated...! Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Oh gosh! Purple is doing amazing with another in! Green got one and so did orange! All three of you switch positions!

Blue 1/10

Green 1/10

Orange 1/10

Purple 4/10

White 1/12

Pete *Confessional*: Well... I do want to be eliminated but since we are going to temple anyways might as well get to choose who's going up with us!

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: No one got that! Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: White has it!

Blue 1/10

Green 1/10

Orange 1/10

Purple 4/10

White 2/12

JD: Good job white! Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Blue has it! Green has it! and... Yet again! Purple got another one!

Blue 2/10

Green 1/10

Orange 1/10

Purple 5/10

White 2/12

Marissa *Confessional*: To be honest I don't know what happened that made us work so well together... I still hate him though...

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Orange has it!

Blue 2/10

Green 1/10

Orange 2/10

Purple 5/10

White 2/12

Brandon: We have to focus Leona...

Leona: I'm trying!

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

*Shows a ball hitting someones hand then dropping*

*Shows a ball being caught*

JD: Purple again? Seriously... How are you all of a sudden doing so well!

Blue 2/10

Green 1/10

Orange 2/10

Purple 6/10

White 2/12

JD: SHOOT!

*Teams shoot*

JD: White has one and so does blue!

Blue 3/10

Green 1/10

Orange 2/10

Purple 6/10

White 3/12

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Purple has yet got another one! And Orange has one... Green is struggling quite a bit.

Blue 3/10

Green 1/10

Orange 3/10

Purple 7/10

White 3/12

Harley: Wow... Purple is on fire!

Jenna: I know!

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: White got one and so did orange!

Blue 3/10

Green 1/10

Orange 4/10

Purple 7/10

White 4/12

JD: Okay... Right now Purple is taking a huge lead... Then Orange is second... Blue is third... White is in fourth, and Green is coming in at last so far... Shoot!

*Team Shoots and One Team Catches*

JD: Purple... You guys got another one! You are on fire!

Blue 3/10

Green 1/10

Orange 4/10

Purple 8/10

White 4/12

JD: Shoot!

*Teams Shoot*

JD: White, Orange, and Blue got it

Brandon: Why are we doing so bad!

Blue 4/10

Green 1/10

Orange 5/10

Purple 8/10

White 5/12

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Purple has another one!

Pete: yay us...

Blue 4/10

Green 1/10

Orange 5/10

Purple 9/10

White 5/12

JD: One more for purple and they will win! Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Everyone missed that one! Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: White got one and so did Orange!

Blue 4/10

Green 1/10

Orange 6/10

Purple 9/10

White 6/12

JD: Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

*Ques suspenseful music*

JD: Purple got it! Purple wins! Come over here purple! Purple... You are still going up to temple but you will be deciding who will go up with you... I will meet you in an hour at the circle of decisions...

*At A Secret Spot*

Pete: Since we have to make the decision... We have to actually talk...

*Pete laughs*

Marissa: well since you said you gurenteeing us to go home... I say we send up Orange just in case your plan doesn't work...

Pete: You can choose... I don't care...

*Pete walks over to Orange*

Pete: Hey!

Carlos: Hey!

Pete: I think we are sending you...

Carmen: What!

Pete: Don't get mad... I have a plan... Make sure in the first round you pick wood... Then in the second pick water...

Carlos: Why should we believe what you say?

Pete: Because I hate my partner and I want to be eliminated...

Carmen: We'll do what we want...

Pete: Well if you don't do that and you get eliminated don't blame me!

*Shows teams meeting JD at the circle of decisions*

JD: Purple team... You totally changed this game! You guys were what I would say the least likely to win a mission and now... Here you are with a win... Although you are going to temple tell us who is going with you...

Pete: Tell them Marissa...

Marissa: Orange

JD: Orange and Purple... You will take the long hike to the temple of fate... Up there one of you will be eliminated so say you goodbyes... We leave at sunset...

*Shows Orange in the huts packing*

Carlos: Should we believe what Pete said?

Carmen: I don't know... I have a feeling Marissa might change his mind...

Carlos: I really don't want to go home...

Carmen: Me niether

*Orange hugs*

*Shows teams meeting outside the huts*

Carlos: Bye guys!

Carmen: See you guys later!

Pete: Bye!

Marissa: Hastla vista!

*The two teams go to the temple of fate*

JD: In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element

Pete: Pick water!

Marissa: Okay!

*Teams pick elements*

JD: Okay... may the dominate element rise now

*Element rises*

JD: Oh! Orange... You picked fire... Purple you picked water... Water put out the fire... That's one win for you purple... One more and you will be going back...

Pete: AHHHH!

JD: Wow... Never got this kind of reaction at temple yet this season... Pick your next element...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the dominate element rise now

*Element rises*

JD: Orange! You picked water... Purple... you picked fire... Exact oppisites... Pick what will be you final element

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the final element rise now...

*Element rises*

JD: Woa! Purple you picked wood... Orange you picked fire... Fire burns the wood..

Marissa: Yes!

pete: Were outta here!

JD: Okay... Purple.. you have been eliminated... Write a note for who you want your piece to go to... Thanks for playing...

*Purple team walks to the fire and dissappears*

JD: Orange team! You beat the team that wanted to be eliminated... Good job! Go back to camp and show them that you can outlast temple!

Carlos: Thanks JD

*Orange walks to camp*

Carlos: Why do we have to be back!

Leona: No! It's purple...

Harley: Shoot!

Carmen: Just kidding! It's orange!

*Everyone makes commotion and group hugs*

End of Episode 7

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength


	8. Episode 8

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength

JD: Last time on Endurance California... The final 5 teams played their temple mission in which Purple was already going to temple... Purple ended up winning the mission and chose Orange to go to temple with them... Orange beat purple after it was tied meaning purple was eliminated... Today the teams will play and endurance mission for something even better then the samahdi! This is Endurance California!

Theme Song

Final 4 Teams

*Shows the Final 4 Teams standing outside the huts*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows teams meeting JD right outside the huts*

JD: Good morning teams! Last night purple was eliminated... They left a note saying who they gave their piece to and I will ask Carol to read it this morning...

Carol: Okay.. Here It is

Dear The Awesomest 8 People we have ever met...

Sorry for the trouble we have given in this game... We really didn't get along and that caused alot of drama... Sorry...

Blue - We took your place in this game... Hating each other and we now realize that... I'm glad you guys sorted you differances and made it to the final 4

Orange - Definately the strongest team out here... Our guess is that you will win for sure! Good luck!

Green - You guys are great and nice people! Congratulations on final 4!

White - You guys seem to be the underdogs this season... The only team in the final 4 that hasn't won a mission yet... Which is weird because we thought you were the strongest at first... We think you need a boost in this game so you get our piece... Use it well!

From, The perfect team (HAHA) Purple...

JD: Well... Now everyone is tied except for Orange who is way out in front with 4 pieces while everyone else has 2...

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage

JD: Todays mission will not be played for a samahdi... The winner will split this beach in half... 2 teams on one side... and 2 teams on the other... Todays mission will also be random... Each person will be assigned 2 number 1-16... Then this big machine i have at the beach will randomly choose a number... The number I choose will be out of the game... we will keep going until one person is left standing... And we will play right now...

*Teams go to the beach*

JD: Today you are just playing for superteams... No piece... Okay here are your numbers

Carol: 1,9

Liol: 2,10

Carmen: 3,11

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6,14

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8,16

JD: I will now turn the machine on...

*Maching Turns On And Starts Showing Random Number. then Stops*

JD: It stopped on 3... Carmen You Lost One

Carmen: Dang!

Carol: 1,9

Liol: 2,10

Carmen: 11

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6,14

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8,16

JD: On again

*Machine stops*

JD: It Stops On 1... Carol Lost One!

Carol: 9

Liol: 2,10

Carmen: 11

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6,14

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8,16

JD: Here We Go!

*Machine Stops*

JD: It stopped on 14... Brandon... You lost one...

Carol: 9

Liol: 2,10

Carmen: 11

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8,16

JD: Start!

*Machine Stops*

JD: It stopped on 2... Liol... You lost one...

Liol: No!

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Carmen: 11

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8,16

JD: Start!

*Machine stops*

JD: It stopped on 16... Harley Lost One...

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Carmen: 11

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: Start!

*Machine Starts*

JD: It stopped on 11... Carmen... You're out!

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5,13

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: start again!

*Machine Goes On*

JD: It stopped on 13... Leona... thats Yours

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Carlos: 4,12

Leona: 5

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: Start

*Machine goes on*

JD: It stopped on 12... Carlos now lost one! Jenna is now the only one with 2 numbers

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Carlos: 4

Leona: 5

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: Start!

*Machine starts and stops*

JD: It was the number... 5... Leona is out!

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Carlos: 4

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: Who will win? Start!

*Machine starts and stops*

JD: it stopped on 4... Carlos is out! Orange is now gone!

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Brandon: 6

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: Blue has both people still in and so does white... Start!

*Machine starts*

JD: It stopped on... 6.. Green is now out!

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Jenna: 7,15

Harley: 8

JD: Start!

*Machine starts*

JD: It stopped on 8! Harley... you're out!

Harley: you can win Jenna!

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Jenna: 7,15

JD: Start!

*Machine starts*

JD: Is stopped on 7... Jenna is now down to one...

Carol: 9

Liol: 10

Jenna: 15

JD: Okay... Here we go...

*Machine starts*

JD: It stopped on 10... Liol is out! Now if it land on 9 White wins... But if it lands on 15 Blue will win

Carol: 9

Jenna: 15

*Machine starts and stops*

JD: And it lands on... 9! Jenna! You win! White now won their first mission... Harley come over here

*Harley hugs Jenna*

JD: You guys will have to make a huge decision... The loosing superteam tomorrow will go up to temple so make a wise decision... See you in an hour

*At A Secret Spot*

Jenna: I am so happy!

Harley: First mission!

Jenna: Who is going on our superteam?

Harley: I think Orange because they are the strongest...

Jenna: Ya... That's what I think...

*Camera Pans To The Green team*

Brandon: I think we are going to get stuck with blue...

Leona: Why?

Brandon: We gave the samahdi to White 2 days ago...

Leona: You never know what will happen...

*Shows Orange Talking*

Carlos: Who do you think is going to be put with us?

Carmen: White...

Carlos: Really?

Carmen: Well... A lot of teams here think we are the strongest... Which to be honest I don't get... so since they won... obvious choice?

*Shows teams at the circle of decisions with JD*

JD: White team... Today you won your first mission... So you have a big decision to make... But first... Blue... How does it feel to come so close to winning then loose it at the final round...

Liol: It really sucks but thats how the game goes...

Carol: Ya... and hopefully they will put us with a good team... But really to us... All other 3 teams are pretty much equals...

JD: Even when Orange has 4 pieces?

Carol: Orange was pretty much given 3 of those pieces so I don't consider them stronger... They only won 1 mission just like every other team...

JD: So it's not really pieces everyones after here? It's more about the strongest team?

Carol: Well it is about pieces... But the only way to get pieces is to win a Endurance mission or get them from another team... So we don't really get on each others bad side...

JD: OKay then... White... Who is going to be on your superteam...?

Harley: We have decided that joining us on our superteam will be Orange...

Carlos: Sweet!

JD: Meaning that Blue and Green are on the other superteam?

Jenna: That's right!

JD: Okay so tomorrow it's going to be blue and green against orange and white... I will see you tomorrow!

End of Episode 8

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage

SUPERTEAMS

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol & The Green Team: Brandon & Leona

The White Team: Harley & Jenna & The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen


	9. Episode 9

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona Pieces: Friendship, Persverance,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage

JD: Last time on endurance... White team won the endurance mission after recieving a piece from purple and put Orange team on their super team... Blue and Green are the other superteam... Today the 2 superteams will battle it out to see who will stay and who will go! This is endurance: California!

Theme Song

Final 4 Teams

*Shows the Final 4 Teams standing outside the huts*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Shows superteams meeting JD*

JD: Welcome superteams! Today is going to be a tough mission! It is the obstacle course... Over in the water are 8 platforms... 4 for each team... When I say go, one member of your superteam will go through the obstacle to get one of the flags... They can go for any flag they want... To get to the final flag and the rest you will need to go through a balance beam, a swinging rope, a swim in the water, and monkey bars. The first team to bring their 4 flags here first win! Get in position

Carmen: Can I go first?

Carlos: Okay! Go for the first flag...

Carmen: K!

JD: Go!

*Carmen start going and so does Liol*

Carlos: Balance Carmen!

Leona: You can do it Liol!

*Liol makes it to the platform first and grabs his flag*

JD: Okay Liol! You have to come back!

*Liol makes his way back but falls off the balance beam*

JD: Carmen is now in front of Liol! And she made it back!

Carmen: Go Jenna!

*Jenna balances on the balance beam as Liol makes it off the balance beam*

Liol: Carol go!

*Jenna swings across the rope and grabs the flag*

Harley: Good job Jenna!

Liol: Come on Carol! We can still make it!

*Carol swings across the rope as Jenna makes tha balance beam*

Jenna: Harley! Your Turn!

*Harley balances across the balance beam as Carol gets on the balance beam*

*Harley falls off*

Jenna: Come on Harley!

*Harley gets back on and Carol makes it to the beach*

Carol: Go leona!

*Harley swings across the rope without a problem as Leona catches up*

*They both dive into the water and Harley reaches the platform first*

Harley: Yes!

*He grabs the flag and swims to the other platform but Leona is right behind him*

*They both swing across the rope and balances on the balance beam and it is a dead tie*

Harley: Go Carlos!

Leona: Come on Brandon! You can do it!

*They both get on the balance beam and Brandon instantly slips*

JD: Carlos is now taking the lead for his superteam!

*Carlos slips*

JD: Its now back as dead tied

*Carlos jumps onto the rope and makes it to the other platform first while Brandon is still swinging*

JD: Now for the swim!

*Carlos dives into the water and Brandon follows shortly after*

Leona: Good job Brandon!

*Carlos reached the platform a second before Brandon and jumps on and instantly gets on the monkey bars but falls*

JD: Brandon is now ahead!

*Brandon falls and gets back on but carlos is ahead of him by a bit*

*Carlos grabs the flag, puts it in his mouth and swings on the monkey bars to get back*

JD: It looks like Carlos is quite a bit ahead!

*Carlos dives and about 5 seconds later Brandon dives*

JD: Carlos is still ahead but anything can happen!

*Carlos gets on the platform and swings across... 4 seconds later Brandon does to*

JD: Who is going to make it?

*They both walk on the balance beam and Brandon falls, Carlos makes it to the end*

*His superteam starts yelling in celebration*

*The blue-green superteam looks upset*

JD: Orange, and White! You guys did great in todays superteam! Blue and Green were right behind you but you kept a steady pace! Blue and Green... You will be going to temple tonight and only one of you will be coming back... I will see you at sunset!

*Teams in the hut*

Brandon: It's going to be hard to leave...

Leona: Ya... First time up...

Harley: It's going to be hard seeing a team leave...

carlos: Ya... We are all so close now that purple's gone

*Everone laughs*

Carmen: I wish no one had to leave...

*Sunset arrives and the teams go out of the huts*

Liol: Everyone! Group hug!

*Teams group hug*

Everyone: One! Two! Three! ENDURANCE!

*Blue and Green make their way to temple*

JD: In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element

Liol: Water?

Carol: Sure!

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the dominate element rise now

*Element rises*

JD: Blue... you picked water... Grenn... you picked fire... Water puts the fire out... Blue you have one win... One more and you are going back... Pick your next element

*Blue hugs each other then writes and element down*

Brandon: I think we should do fire again

Leona: You sure?

Brandon: I think...

Leona: Go for it then!

*Teams write elements down*

JD: May the dominate element rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Green you picked fire... Blue you picked wood... Fire burns the wood... It is now tied up! Pick what will be your last element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Okay here we go... May the final elements rise now...

*Elements Rise*

*Green cries and hugs each other*

JD: Green you picked wood... And this time Blue picked fire... Fire burns the wood... Green... I'm sorry but you have been eliminated... You can still change this game by leaving your pieces to someone... Thanks for playing...

Brandon: Thank you...

*Green walks to the fire and dissappears*

JD: Blue! You did it for a second time! You're going back to the beach! Go on back and show them who is joining them in the Final 3!

*Blue runs back to camp*

Liol: IT'S BLUE!

*Everyone gets up and yells in celebration and hugs blue*

*Camera Pans To Blue hugging each other and crying*

End Of Episode 9

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage


	10. Episode 10

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance,

The Orange Team: Carlos & Carmen Pieces: Heart, Leadership, Knowledge, Teamwork,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage

JD: Last time on endurance... The two superteam went through an obstacle course and the whole time it was pretty much dead tied but in the end the superteam of Blue and Green was not enough to win against White and Orange sending them to temple... At temple blue succseeded for a second time at temple and went back to camp... Today 2 twists are in store... Find out what they are on Endurance: California!

Theme Song

Final 3 Teams

*Shows the Final 3 Teams standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Team meet JD*

JD: Good morning final 3! As you know... Green was eliminated yesterday... And as you know they left a note... Carmen... Would You like to read it?

Carmen: Sure! It says

Dear Final 3,

You guys have made this endurance experience even awesomer then what it was! If you know what we mean! Out of the 20 kids that were here we wouldn't have chosen a better top 3... Now we might as well say something for each team... (Even the ones already eliminated..) So here it goes)

Red - First gone... Meaning we didn't get to talk to them much... They seemed like funny people though!

Yellow - Well the first yellow team never really talked but the second yellow team connected much more... Cool people!

Purple - Nothing to say about them except... TEAMWORK IS NEEDED

Now for you guys...

White - You guys are strong and we didn't really ever see it in you... You and Orange are who I guess will be in the final 2 (No offence blue)

Blue - You guys are very sweet... I think you guys have changed quite about since the first day and we congratulate you on that!

Orange - We all thought that you were strong but now that we think about... Why did we think that? Because you had more pieces then us? You were given 3 of your 4 pieces and you only won one mission just like the rest of us so now we really don't understand... But you guys are nice people and we would like to have gotten to know you better!

Overall we like each and everyone of you... But out 2 pieces are going over to white... We know! Big shock! Sorry Blue and Orange! Hope to stay in touch!

From, Brandon, and Leona

JD: White... That now puts you tied for first place with Orange! Blue... you are last with only two pieces... But that can change right now... You guys didn't know this but the teams that left voted for which team they thought deserved and advantage... and I will tell you the votes now... If a team voted for another team that has already gotten eliminated they had to vote agian...

The Red Team: Chris & Jane - BLUE

The Yellow Team: Danson & Lindi - BLUE

The Green Team: Brandon & Leona - WHITE

The Purple Team: Pete & Marissa - BLUE

JD: So blue won the advantage...

Liol: Wow!

JD: And your advantage is the Karma piece!

Carol: Yes!

JD: You are still last but you are not far behind... Another twist... Today will be your final temple mission!

Harley: NO!

JD: Yup! You will also play for the Stratagey piece... Todays mission is called Hold On... You will stand on a platform that is lifted about 2 feet above the sand... You will hold onto a rope that is connected to a bucket... Water will pour into your bucket slowly but it will end up getting so heavy that you will fly off you platform meaning you are out... The last person standing wins it for their team... The other two teams will go to temple... Get ready!

*Teams get on platforms*

JD: On your mark... Get set... Fill!

*Water starts pouring*

Harley: This is easy...

JD: For now!

Carol: That water is pouring fast!

Liol: Stay on Carol!

Carol: I'll try! You to!

*1 Minute passes*

Carmen: This is so heavy!

Carlos: You can make it carmen

?: Ahhhh!

*Shows someone flying of their platform*

JD: Carol is out!

Liol: No!

Carol: Sorry!

Liol: It's Okay...

JD: Who's going next?

Jenna: Someone just drop already!

Carmen: Ya right!

*Shows someone flying off*

?::: Ahhh!

JD: Carlos is now off!

Carmen: WHAT!

Carlos: I'm Sorry!

carmen: I'm starting to slide!

Carlos: No! You got this!

Harley: We are doing good!

Jenna: My foot is starting to slide also!

*Jenna's foot keeps sliding and brings her to the edge of the platform and she flies off*

JD: Jenna is now out! We are now down to one person for each team...

*1 More minute passes and someone falls*

JD: Oh! Carmen is out! Orange is going to temple tonight!

Liol: Were not joining them!

*Liol adjusts his hands*

Harley: Oh yes you are!

*1 minute passes and camera shows both players struggling*

JD: It could be anyones game!

*Shows someone flying off the platform*

Harley: Yes!

JD: Blue is going up to temple! White has just won a spot in the finale and an extra piece!

*White hugs, Other teams look upset and sad*

JD: That puts white in the lead for whichever team comes back... Blue and Orange... Pack your bags and say good bye to white... Because for one of you... It's going to be the end...

*Shows teams in the hut as Blue and Orange pack*

Jenna: I'm sorry it had to work out this way...

Carmen: It's okay! You guys deserve to be in the finale

Liol: Ya... You guys outlasted the mission and thats how you got it! Good job...

Jenna: It's still said saying goodbye to one of you teams...

Carol: We know... But there's nothing we can do...

Harley: Well good luck to both of you and may the best team wins!

*Teams go out of the huts*

Jenna: See You guys!

Harley: Take Care!

*Orange and Blue go To Temple for The Final Time*

JD: Welcome to temple... You both have been here befor but to refresh you memories... JD: In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element

Liol: Wood?

Carol: Put what you want...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: may the elements please rise

*Elements rise*

JD: Orange... You picked water... Blue... you picked wood. Wood floats on water. That's one win for blue... One more and you will be joining White in the finale... Pick another element

Liol: Water?

Carol: Sure...

Carlos: Wood?

Carmen: How bout _

Carlos: You sure...?

Carmen: No... What do you want?

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Blue... You picked water... Orange... you picked Fire... Water puts out the fire... orange... You played a great game but it all comes to an end here... Thanks for playing endurance!

*Orange hugs and begins to cry... Then walks to the fire and dissappears*

JD: Blue! 3 times up... 3 times down! You guys are going back into the finale! Good job! Go show White who is really the strong team!

Liol: Thanks JD!

*Blue goes down to the huts*

Liol: BLUE's BACK AGAIN!

White: Whooo!

*The Final 2 teams Hug and Make loud celebrations*

End Of Episode 10

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance, Karma,

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage, Friendship, Perseverance, Stratagey


	11. Episode 11

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage, Friendship, Perseverance, Stratagey

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance, Karma

JD: Last time on endurance... White team won 2 pieces from Green while blue won the Karma team from the teams already eliminated... Then the final 3 teams played their final temple mission... White team won the temple mission and Orange and Blue were sent to temple... Up at temple the Orange team was eliminated... Today we find the Winner of Endurance: California! This is Endurance!

Theme Song

Final 2 Teams

*Shows the Final 2 Teams standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Tonight Is The Night

*Shows the Final 2 Teams at Temple

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

The winner is revealed

*Shows The Final Two teams*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Final 2 teams meet JD*

JD: Good morning Final 2!

Final 2: Mornin' JD!

JD: As you know Orange left last night... They left a note but they will not choose who gets their pieces... I will tell you more after... Today Lets have Harley read the letter...

Harley: I'd be glad to!

Howdy Final 2,

How are you guys doing! Today is the big day! One of you becomes the big endurance Champs! I think you both deserve it so we hope you both do well!

Blue - You guys are great and nice! We're sure some people are surprised you got so far but were not! You guys proved that you can work together! Good Luck!

White - You guys are also nice and we hope you do well today! You have proved to be strong also and you two have really made the game worth playing! Good luck!

Overall we are glad we don't have to give our pieces out because we wouldn't be able to choose... So good luck in the final mission!

From, The Oranges!

JD: So.. Orange's pieces will be given out in todays mission... Along with the final endurance piece... The ingenuity piece! Todays mission is called Throw! Out over there at the beach there are 10 buckets... 5 of them have pieces and 5 of them don't... One at a time you will step on this rope and throw one of your coloured balls into a bucket... If you get it in and theirs a piece in it you get that piece... But if not you get nothing... We will keep going until every bucket has a ball in. Blue will go first... So Carol step on up...

*Carol grabs a blue ball and throws it at a bucket*

JD: You got it on bucket 3! Good luck with that one!

Bucket 1 -

Bucket 2 -

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 -

Bucket 5 -

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 -

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 -

JD: Now Liol

*Liol Throws a ball but misses*

JD: Okay that's a miss! White... Harley come on up!

*Harley throws and gets one in*

JD: You got it! Good job!

Bucket 1 -

Bucket 2 -

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 -

Bucket 5 -

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 -

JD: Jenna! You're up!

*Jenna throws*

JD: You got it in! Good job!

Bucket 1 -

Bucket 2 -

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 -

Bucket 5 -

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 - White

JD: Back to Carol

*Carol throws one*

JD: You got it two for two! Good job!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 -

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 -

Bucket 5 -

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 - White

JD: Liol! Your turn!

*Liol throws*

JD: You got one to! Good job!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 -

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 -

Bucket 5 - Blue

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 - White

JD: This game must be easier then it looks!

Harley: Believe me... it is!

*Harley throws and Misses*

Harley: Or not...

JD: Haha! Jenna... You're up...

*Jenna Throws And Gets It In*

Jenna: Yes!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 -

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 - White

Bucket 5 - Blue

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 - White

JD: Carol! You're up!

*Carol shoots and gets it in*

JD: Carol is amazing!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 - Blue

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 - White

Bucket 5 - Blue

Bucket 6 -

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 - White

JD: There are only 3 more buckets without balls in them... Shoot well! Go Liol!

*Liol Shoots and Misses*

JD: No Go! Harley... You're up

*He Throws*

Harley: yes!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 - Blue

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 - White

Bucket 5 - Blue

Bucket 6 - White

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 -

Bucket 10 - White

JD: There are now 2 left... Jenna... Shoot!

*Jenna shoots but misses*

JD: It's okay... Carol... You're up!

*Carol shoots*

JD: Carol! You are doing so great! You have gotten every throw in!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 - Blue

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 - White

Bucket 5 - Blue

Bucket 6 - White

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 -

Bucket 9 - Blue

Bucket 10 - White

JD: Liol... You're up!

*Liol shoots and misses*

JD: Okay... Now for Harley

*Harley shoots and misses*

Harley: Bleeh!

JD: Go Jenna...

*Jenna shoots but misses*

JD: Okay Carol... if you get this then your team will have 6 chances to win 5 pieces!

*Carol shoots but misses*

JD: Liol.. You're up again

*Liol shoots*

Liol: YES!

Bucket 1 - Blue

Bucket 2 - Blue

Bucket 3 - Blue

Bucket 4 - White

Bucket 5 - Blue

Bucket 6 - White

Bucket 7 - White

Bucket 8 - Blue

Bucket 9 - Blue

Bucket 10 - White

JD: Blue has got 6 of the buckets while White has 4... We will now find out which ones have pieces in them...

Bucket 1 - Blue NO

Bucket 2 - Blue YES

Bucket 3 - Blue YES

Bucket 4 - White NO

Bucket 5 - Blue NO

Bucket 6 - White YES

Bucket 7 - White NO

Bucket 8 - Blue YES

Bucket 9 - Blue NO

Bucket 10 - White YES

JD: White... You ended up getting 2... Blue... You got three! White... You will go up to the final temple with 7 pieces... Blue. You will go up with 6... Meet me at the beach in 1 hour and I will have something for you...

*Teams at the huts*

Carol *Confessional*: It's really hard to think... That my Endurance experience is coming to an end... I think my team has a pretty good chance of winning... We are only one piece behind...

Harley *Confessional*: I think White is going to win... We have an extra piece going up to temple... I wonder what is going to be up there...

Jenna: Im so nervous for temple!

Harley: Me to!

Liol: I think whichever team wins I'm good with...

Carol: Ya! We've become such good friends...

*Teams Meet JD At The Circle Of Decisions*

JD: Look around you... This is the last time you will ever be on this beach... First to start of this meeting I will give you each minature pieces of your pyramid pieces... Bring these to temple

*JD Hands our Pieces*

JD: Now for a little token so you never forget endurance... We're giving you a necklace of the temple of fate... But each wall of the temple of fate is coloured in diffrent colours of the 7 teams in endurance... I hope you will treasure this... Forever...

*JD Gives Necklaces*

Final 2: Thanks!

JD: Now we have bigger things to cover... It's time for the final temple...

Jenna *Confessional*: Going into the final temple I have no idea what to expect... It's all just a blur...

End Of Finale Part 1

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance, Karma, Heart, Teamwork, and Ingenuity

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage, Friendship, Perseverance, Stratagey, Leadership, and Knowledge


	12. Episode 12

The Blue Team: Liol & Carol Pieces: Luck, Endurance, Karma, Heart, Teamwork, and Ingenuity

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage, Friendship, Perseverance, Stratagey, Leadership, and Knowledge

Theme Song

Final 2 Teams

*Shows the Final 2 Teams standing on the beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a girl crying*

Tonight Is The Night

*Shows the Final 2 Teams at Temple

Drama

*Shows two boys fighting*

The winner is revealed

*Shows The Final Two teams*

1 Great Series

*Shows the logo*

This is Endurance: California!

*Final 2 and JD Make Their Way To The Temple Of Fate*

JD: In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

JD: Blue... You guys are behind so you can choose where to put you pieces...

Carol: Put them on 1 & 3?

Liol: Sure

JD: That means White will place one on 2

1 - Blue

2 - White

3 - Blue

JD: Okay... Let's find out who has the golden pyramid

*A Pyramid Flips over*

1 - Blue

2 - White

3 - Blue NO PYRAMID

JD: Okay... May we please see... Who has the golden pyramid...

*Pyramids Flip over*

1 - Blue GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - Blue NO PYRAMID

*Blue Hugs*

JD: Blue! You got it

Blue - 7

White - 6

JD: We will now add another pyramid... White... Since your behind you will choose where to place your pieces...

Harley: Put 2?

Jenna: Ya!

1 - Blue

2 - White

3 - White

4 - Blue

JD: Okay blue... Fill the rest... Let's reveal who has the golden pyramid

*Two Pyramids Flip Over*

1 - Blue NO PYRAMID

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - White

4 - Blue

JD: Okay... Here we go

*Pyramids Flip Over*

1 - Blue NO PYRAMID

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - White NO PYRAMID

4 - Blue GOLDEN PYRAMID!

JD: Blue! You got it again!

Blue - 9

White - 4

JD: We will now add another pyramid... White will choose...

Jenna: Put 3 down...

Harley: Seriously?

Jenna: Ya...

Harley: How about 2?

Jenna: fine!

1 - White

2 - Blue

3 - White

4 - Blue

5 - Blue

JD: Okay... Let's see who has the golden pyramid

*All The Pyramids Flip Over At Once*

1 - White No Pyramid

2 - Blue No Pyramid

3 - White GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Blue No Pyramid

5 - Blue No Pyramid

JD: White! You Got This One... That Means You Are Back In The Lead! We will add another pyramid and Blue will choose where their pieces will go...

Blue - 6

White - 7

Liol: I say we put 3 down...

Carol: Okay

1 - Blue

2 - Blue

3 - White

4 - White

5 - Blue

6 - White

JD: Lets Find Out Who Has The Golden Pyramid...

*4 Pyramids Flip Over*

1 - Blue NO PYRAMID

2 - Blue

3 - White NO PYRAMID

4 - White

5 - Blue NO PYRAMID

6 - White NO PYRAMID

*Last 2 Pyramids Flip*

1 - Blue NO PYRAMID

2 - Blue NO PYRAMID

3 - White NO PYRAMID

4 - White GOLDEN PYRAMID!

5 - Blue NO PYRAMID

6 - White NO PYRAMID

White - 10

Blue - 3

JD: White has got that one giving them a huge lead! But you never no what can happen.. There are now 7 pyramids...

Liol: Put 2...

Carol: Okay but Where?

Liol: You choose...

1 - White

2 - White

3 - White

4 - White

5 - Blue

6 - White

7 - Blue

JD: Okay... Lets find out who has it...

*2 Pyramids flip*

1 - White NO PYRAMID

2 - White

3 - White

4 - White NO PYRAMID

5 - Blue

6 - White

7 - Blue

*3 More Flip*

1 - White NO PYRAMID

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - White

4 - White NO PYRAMID

5 - Blue NO PYRAMID

6 - White NO PYRAMID

7 - Blue

JD: Here we go... Who has it...

*Final 2 pyramids flip*

1 - White NO PYRAMID

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - White GOLDEN PYRAMID

4 - White NO PYRAMID

5 - Blue NO PYRAMID

6 - White NO PYRAMID

7 - Blue NO PYRAMID

JD: White... you got it... If you win this last round you win endurance... We will leave it at 7 pyramids...

Blue - 1

White - 12

1 - White

2 - White

3 - White

4 - Blue

5 - White

6 - White

7 - White

JD: Lets find out Who has The Golden Pyramid

*2 Pyramids Flip*

1 - White NO PYRAMID

2 - White

3 - White

4 - Blue

5 - White NO PYRAMID

6 - White

7 - White

*3 More Flip*

1 - White NO PYRAMID

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - White NO PYRAMID

4 - Blue

5 - White NO PYRAMID

6 - White

7 - White NO PYRAMID

JD: Here we go...

*Teams look nervous*

*Final pyramids flip*

1 - White NO PYRAMID

2 - White NO PYRAMID

3 - White NO PYRAMID

4 - Blue NO PYRAMID

5 - White NO PYRAMID

6 - White GOLDEN PYRAMID!

7 - White NO PYRAMID

Harley: We Won!

Jenna: YAY!

*White team Hugs Each Other... Blue does the same*

JD: White team... You did amazing on endurance and it has payed off! You guys will be taking a trip to Hawaii... By the way... The next endurance will take place somewhere in Hawaii! Congratulations White team! and Blue team... You played a great game... Congratulations on making it this far!

Jenna: Thanks JD

Harley: Ya! Thanks!

JD: Have fun in Hawaii!

Carol: Good job guys!

*Final 2 Hug*

End Of Endurance California

The White Team: Harley & Jenna Pieces: Strength, Courage, Friendship, Perseverance, Stratagey, Leadership, Knowledge, Luck, Endurance, Karma, Heart, Teamwork, and Ingenuity

Next Season on Endurance...

20 contestants will take a wild ride to Hawaii.

Cassey: I think out of the remaining teams we are the strongest...

Filled with drama...

Emilia: Here's what we were thinking... Leave purple in the game and next round make a fake alliance with them just in case they win...

And a few twists along the way...

*Shows a montage of people gasping*

But only one winner

*Shows Harley and Jenna from Season 1 hugging*

This will be... ENDURANCE (2) HAWAII!

Coming Soon!


End file.
